1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a particle dispersion supply apparatus and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, an image forming device has been known that ejects ink droplets from an inkjet recording head at a recording medium such as paper or the like.
In this image forming device, ink droplets are ejected at the recording medium, the ink droplets on the recording medium are dried by heating and fixed, and then the recording mediums are successively discharged to and stacked on a discharge section. In this image forming device, when the recording mediums are stacked on the discharge section, a phenomenon known as blocking (hereinafter referred to as stacker blocking) may occur, in which ink adheres between the recording mediums laid on top of one another. In particular, in a high-productivity inkjet recording device, insufficient drying or insufficient fixing of the ink tends to occur, so stacker blocking tends to occur.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 8-267714 discloses a powder supply apparatus that electrically charges an insulative film, then causes controlled amounts of a powder to be attracted to the insulative film, touches the insulative film against an ink surface of a recording paper that has just been printed on, and causes the powder to selectively adhere only to undried ink portions of the recording paper.
However, in JP-A No. 8-267714, the powder is simply attracted to the insulating film and is adhered only at the undried ink portions of the paper. Therefore, if the powder supply apparatus is installed in an image forming device in which there is a drying wind, the powder may be blown around.